


Night Moves

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is on a business trip





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It’s been a hell of a day. Who the fuck schedules a breakfast meeting after an all night flight? Leave it up to Theodore to mess it up. This is the last time I’m going on a business trip while Cynthia is on vacation. Good thing the limo driver knew the shortcut to the hotel. At least I had enough time for a quick shower and shave before I met with the Apex Electronix guys. The meeting went well, but the guys were a bore. They did not stop talking about their high-tech gadgets for a second. If they were going to repeat the whole thing over again, why did they send me that presentation ahead of time, anyway? 

I take off my suit and head to the shower for the second time today. But this time, I can take my time and relax. The huge lunch was enough to last me for a week. All I need is the fruit platter I ordered before coming up.

By the time I get out of the shower, I notice that the hotel is at a perfect spot overlooking the pier, and the setting sun is casting an orange blaze through the wide French windows. “Orange is the new Blue.” Huh! Let’s see what witty remark Mr. Genius Taylor can find for these computer geeks.

I take out their latest _invention_ that they want me to market, and connect it to my laptop. And it is not even that cutting edge! All it does is transfers the video and sound via the internet to the receiving end. I’ve seen these in those spy/thriller type movies Justin rents. I think Ted might have even had a similar thing, in his Porn-King days. The only difference is its size and resolution of course. Technology is one area where things get appreciated more when they are smaller. Now it is time to see if it measures up to its price-tag.

I reach for a strawberry while I dial the loft, and put it on speaker.

“Hello?” He sounds sleepy.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? It’s not even 10.” The bite into the juicy fruit reminds me of his lips. Good thing this trip is only two days long. Although, I would not admit this to anyone.

“Huh? Oh, Hi. Nothing’s wrong. I had a double shift at the diner, and I’m beat.”

“If you get beat at this age, what will you do when you are 30? Come on, turn on the PC. I want to show you something”. I start the program, and the little preview panel shows the smaller picture Justin will be viewing. Even though the picture is small the resolution seems pretty good. 

“Mmm. K”

I email him the URL and password I set up while his PC is booting up, and finish the rest of the strawberry, smacking my lips loud enough for him to hear over the phone-line.

“Hey, that sounds delicious. What are you eating?” Apparently no longer sleepy, he gets into the mood quickly. “Are you naked already?”

“Smart boy. Not yet. You will help me with that soon. But first go check your email.”

“What? Did you send me a picture of your cock? Don’t need it. I can already draw it from memory. I could use your encouraging words, though.”

“You’ll get more than that. Check my latest email. There is a URL and password there. Click on it and type the magic word”

“9INCHCOCK? Come on Brian, you could use something more original than that!”

“Not when I used up all my creative energy on the next big campaign. Forget the password. Did you login yet?”

“Hold on, it’s bringing up the media playe... Whooaaaaa! Where did you find these guys?”

“They found me. Only the best for the best. So how is it? Really as good as they say it is?”

“This thing is as good as HDTV, Brian; I can see even see the hotel insignia on the bathrobe.”

“Yeah? What about now?” I loosen the belt, and reach for another piece of fruit with my other hand. The robe slides open exposing my chest and abs. It needs to be adjusted a little lower to show the main event, but I don’t do it yet. I trace the fruit, a watermelon this time, over my lips pressing gently, enough to squeeze some of the juice over my chin. The cold drops land just above my collarbone and causes a shiver down my spine. I can feel my dick stiffen as I hear Justin’s breath hitch in his throat, a definite sign he is enjoying the show. 

“I wish I was there to lick that off you right now.” His voice is filled with lust, and I hear the phone switch to speaker mode, followed by a hurried rustle of clothes. Finally he slumps over the chair, his naked skin gripping the leader seat.

“More. Now. Please.” He is breathless already, and I haven’t even shown him my dick, yet. 

I trail the watermelon down the path the juices traveled before circling it around my nipple. The edges of the soft fruit get snagged by my chest hair, and turn into drops of juice that stay where they were, like drops of dew decorating a spider web in early morning. 

I lift what is left of the watermelon back to my lips and suck it into my mouth, and then lean over to adjust the camera.

Justin is silent at the other end, except for his labored breathing, and I hear a soft moan when my cock comes into view.

My fingers are cold and wet from the juice, as I trace an invisible line from the tip to the base, and back with my index finger. Then I cover the whole shaft with my hand and I start moving up and down. After a few strokes, I move my hand away; lower my head to the view of the camera.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Asshole! Don’t stop now! I’m almost there.” He is so close, even his voice is cracking from excitement.

“Whatever you say, Sunshine,” and with that I lean back once again, and give myself to the pleasure. Squeezing the head of my dick between my thumb and forefingers, I lower my hand. Alternating between long hard pulls and soft almost brushing touches, I try to delay my orgasm, but the sound of Justin coming is almost explosive at the end of the line as he shouts my name, and I almost lose it. I’m barely able to continue while he pulls himself together.

“Watch me come, Justin.” I demand, and I let go. 

 

THE END


End file.
